


Rewrite the Star

by yiliasparrow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliasparrow/pseuds/yiliasparrow
Summary: 设定：复联四Thor为了打赢战争重回过去，见到了在雷一之前的Loki…预警：【性转Loki】女性Loki和Thor的风流一夜





	Rewrite the Star

 

 

时间是个好东西。尤其是在它能够逆转一切的时候。

Thor和朋友们经历了痛苦绝望的失去，却也明白那是千万分之一的成功路径。Thor不再是那个莽撞懵懂的神，他已经是勇敢成熟的王，但是当他重新站在金碧辉煌的仙宫，重新看到那些熟悉的笑脸，重新呼吸到Asgard温暖的空气，那些觥筹交错，热闹喧哗，都要让他几乎流泪。

 

这是他一千岁生日的宴会。

父亲在，母亲在，Hemidall在，三勇士在，Sif也在。Asgard还在。

还是长发的他，喉咙被烈酒灼痛，还有些昏昏沉沉的脑子突然清明：Loki在这个宴会上，消失了一整晚，直到第二天才姗姗来迟扔给他生日礼物——来自Svartalfheim那些巧手的侏儒打造的一身盔甲。

他还记得当时年轻的自己因为这件礼物有多么惊喜，开心地拥抱了他的幼弟，把弟弟无故缺席生日宴会的失落彻底抛之脑后。也没有注意到Loki多不自然。

 

他也记得在这天晚上，他遇到了一位让他心动不已的“少女”。一夜的缠绵让Thor对“她”念念不忘，以至于在之后的岁月里，他几乎寻遍了九界只为了再看到“她”。

直到几百年后，他才从那个嘴紧的就像被咒语封死了的弟弟嘴里得知了这个被他瞒了这么久的秘密——Loki就是那个“少女”。在他生日的当天，将自己像是献祭一样奉给了他的哥哥。

 

Thor被生生瞒了几百年。他不知道该佩服Loki能瞒过所有人的超凡伪装能力，还是该狠狠地跟他算账；但是雷神的愤怒也不是能够轻易消散的，Loki被哥哥关在房里算了好几天的账。Thor想起这些事，那些记忆让他的眼眶又忍不住湿润，他突然想起Loki骂他“多愁善感”，自从那件事之后，他就像是要把所有的泪流干。可他这个小骗子何尝不是呢？他们一起长大，就算是多愁善感，也是母亲长达千年的耳濡目染。

 

Thor举着酒杯的手有些颤抖，身边的热闹和他无关，他压抑着心中的激动紧紧拥抱父王母后和老朋友们不至于让他们觉得自己失常，可几乎要控制不住心中的狂喜：他就要见到Loki了，他就要见到Loki了！！他的弟弟，他的战友，他一生的挚爱。

 

他曾失去他，他没有保护好他，他曾让他伤心绝望，他曾眼睁睁地看他在自己怀里失去呼吸。

重来一次，他会拼尽全力阻止那些的发生。他会在Loki被阴影吞噬之前给他足够的爱和阳光，哪怕是要付出生命的代价。他会用对的方式，Loki想要的方式爱Loki，不再像个傻子似的绕着正确的答案和他注定的宿命边上乱转，也不会再被Loki尖刻的话激怒被他拙劣的谎言欺骗，毕竟他已经明白那些都是他没有说出口的爱语。

 

他拒绝了所有女神的邀约，静静地等待那个窈窕的“少女”。“她”一定会出现的。

 

很多年过去了，经过了太多，Thor还记得那一晚有多么销魂。飘逸乌黑的长卷发随着舞步垂荡在腰间，点缀着星星点点的宝石细链，不施粉黛的脸蛋白皙，透着健康的粉嫩，在朦胧的光下甚至会映照出微微的小汗毛，像极了他们后花园里的蜜桃；澄澈翠绿的双眸流光闪烁，直直地望着他毫无畏惧，若有若无的勾引伪装在纯真的外表下勾引得他几乎要发狂；深邃的眼窝，细细的长眉，流畅的下颌线条，一身玉肌雪肤在他深色的床上翻滚，几乎要晃花了年轻神仙的眼…

 

感谢众神，“她”终于出现，落入了他的怀里。

雷神几乎要控制不住自己手的力道，甚至掐的怀里人的腰都有些疼。“没想到我们年轻的王子殿下竟是这么粗鲁？”假装柔顺的““少女””依恋又崇拜的伏在Thor的怀里，半嗔半恼地抱怨，可Thor没有漏过“她”看着那些女神们嫉妒目光所表露出来的得意。

 

他不会再被他骗。骗他恨他，骗他伤害他，骗他放弃自己。他已经学聪明了。

 

Thor勾起一抹调情专属的笑容，“我的仙女，我只是怕你跑了…”贴着“她”的嘴唇悄声回答，让“她”的脸蛋染上一层薄红色。一声惊呼，Thor把“她”又使劲往怀里搂紧，“告诉我，你的名字。”

“……Lodour注1。”有些颤抖的嗓音，从“她”柔嫩的双唇间溢出。

Thor几乎被他气笑了。亏他想得出来。既然他调皮的弟弟想玩，不如就陪他玩一场。他有些等不及看Loki发现自己早就知道一切的表情，一定很精彩。

 

避开了人群，高大的神揽着略显娇小的“少女”在回闪电宫的路上踉踉跄跄：在夜风吹拂的小路上他们就忍不住交换了第一个吻，月光和婆娑的树影作证，那真的很火辣。

闪电宫的侍从们早就被遣走，熏过香的房间，烛光摇曳，半透明的床幔层层叠叠垂落在地上，墙上映着两人的身影，一个健壮，一个窈窕；远处的喧闹只能衬得这里更加安静，窗外的庆典烟火噼啪作响，Thor顾不上自己从宴会上逃开是多么失礼，他只想抱着“她”，再也不放开。

“少女”的双唇被激烈的吻弄得像滴着晨露的娇艳玫瑰，低垂着头从睫毛的缝隙里偷看坐在床沿的年轻的神。Thor看着弟弟的表演，不知道该嘲笑自己当年太傻看不穿Loki几乎没有用心的伪装还是该气自己无论多少次都会被他迷乱了神志，下半身不听话地抬头。

“…殿下，不早了，我该走了。”“Lodour”的突然开口打破了沉默，一脸的温顺懂礼知进退，如果Thor不是见过Loki在床笫间的热情和毫不知羞，他几乎又会被骗。欲擒故纵，他幼弟的拿手好戏。那眼角眉梢的算计和得意展翅欲飞，在双眸流转间藏都藏不住。

他很想教训教训这个被骄纵的过头的小混蛋，但今晚不是好时机，他想念他，渴望他，渴望地欲望都在发痛。先让“她”享受一下把兄长玩弄于股掌之间的成就感吧，毕竟夜还很长。

 

翩然的裙裾几乎要离开大门的时候，Thor才猛然起身，结实有力的双臂把美丽的“少女”揽入怀中，狂乱密集的吻落在“她”脸庞耳后：Thor知道Loki每一个敏感的地方，知道该怎样让他嘴硬的兄弟服软。从背后拥抱这种彻底占有的姿势和兄长狂烈的雄性荷尔蒙让Loki甚至有些腿软，纤细的腰肢不堪一握，裙摆间修长白皙的双腿若隐若现，没有停歇的吻继续落在“她”的颈侧，年轻英俊的神的双手也抚摸上“她”娇美的身躯，裹的并不严实的胸口被Thor隔着长裙狂放地揉捏着，饱满的双乳在这种色情的爱抚下鼓胀，起伏，可爱的乳头被隔着衣服用手指磋磨挑逗；“她”几乎要招架不住这样猛烈的攻势，不懂自己的兄长怎么会如此激动，自己身下的那处女性之地都隐隐的觉得有些湿润。

被转过身正面搂紧，带着胡茬的嘴又朝着“少女”的唇吻去，接触的瞬间就开始攻城略地，毫不犹豫地把自己舌头送进去裹着“她”的，给“她”一种错觉，似乎这是他垂涎已久的；不停地翻搅吮吸，暧昧浪荡的“啧啧”水声从两个人交缠的唇舌间传出来，“Lodour”的双眸像是两汪绿潭，被疯狂而深入的吻刺激得更加水意弥漫，盈盈的像要掉泪。

 

Loki觉得自己的计划天衣无缝而且到现在为止都进行的非常完美，只是他的心里却仍旧被嫉妒的毒蔓缠绕着：为什么Thor可以对一个素未谋面的女子如此热情，为什么他眼中竟可以有那么强烈的迷恋，为什么这么多年他都不曾用这样的目光看过自己哪怕一眼？被淬过妒火的眼神带着旁人难以察觉的怒意，却一丝不漏地被来自未来的兄长捕捉到了全部。

看吧，他别扭又气人的弟弟，又在想些乱七八糟的事情，此时的他嫉妒却不会隐藏，那因为汹涌的怒意而烧灼出来的泪光真是要伤到他这个哥哥的心了；可他却不由自主地觉得心虚而理亏，是，他要承认，当年的他，与这个“少女”抵死缠绵了一夜，把弟弟忘得一干二净……倒也怨不得Loki会疯狂吃自己的醋。

被情欲冲昏了头的他忽略了很多不该被忽略的细节，当年的自己被Loki如此粗制滥造的伪装蒙蔽过去。可他却更要承认的是，如果不是“她”的乌发雪肤和闪烁的绿眸让他恍惚，他是万万不会让这个“少女”踏上自己的床。

从前的自己竟是如此懦弱，自欺欺人，连承认自己对Loki有狂热的欲望都不敢，被兄弟的枷锁禁锢在神位上，逃避着属于他的命中注定——哦，老天，他怎么配拿起Mjolnir？他比不上直白的表露爱意的Loki。

 

Loki一直比他勇敢。

现在倒在他怀里被吻的神魂颠倒的人就是证据。

 

“殿下…”“Lodour”软软地开口呼唤，柔软鼓胀的双乳贴着年轻神明的胸膛，湿漉漉的双眼尽情勾引着“未经人事”的王子，Thor忍着笑打横抱起了作妖作个没够的“少女”，解下披风铺在自己的大床上，将其放在上面。有些凌乱的墨绿色长裙里露出比乳酪还光滑白嫩的肌肤，陷在猩红色的大披风里，假装天真地诱惑着用灼灼目光爱抚他的“殿下”。

 

“我亲爱的‘Lodour’，今晚你是我的了。”Thor扯开了上身的衣服，垂下了床四周的帷幔，在偌大的寝宫里隔出了一片四四方方的，专属于他们俩的小天地。“不，殿下，这于礼不合…”黑发“少女”慌张地推拒着已经压到自己身上的王储，可纤弱的胳膊怎么抵得过南征北战的有力臂膀，绵软的双腿也被男人紧紧压制住，露出大半个胸脯的“少女”后知后觉的开始“害羞”，脸蛋红着用力地推Thor的胸膛，似乎是羞耻于自己刚才的沉迷。

“嘘…我的美人儿，”Thor真想看看Loki能演到什么程度，可他真的有些忍不住了，“别说话，你的漂亮小嘴儿不是用来说这些的，一会儿就让你喊个够…”模模糊糊的话湮灭在他们又黏在一起的唇间，漂亮的潮红色开始沾染到“她”的前胸，那是情欲的颜色。

 

被分离和痛苦狠狠打击过的Thor再看到身下人乖巧的样子，情欲瞬间就染红了他的双目，他喘着粗气，像被人下了强效的催情药，抓着“她”想要挣扎的双手，胡乱剥光了身下人的长裙扔到床下，丝毫不顾那绣着精细花纹的布料发出怎样被撕碎的痛叫；圆润的双乳彻底暴露出来，粉嫩的乳尖在男人赤裸的注视下慢慢挺立起来，还未等着“她”反应过来，就被湿润潮热的舌头裹住吸吮亲吻起来，王储的嘬吻色情而用力，“她”都能感到自己鼓起来的乳头在他的口腔里被嘬得硬挺红肿，没被照顾到的另一边也落入了Thor的手里毫不留情的揉弄亵玩，这样陌生的快感让“她”的双腿都忍不住拧在一起难耐地蹭着床单，“啊…别这样……殿下，啊！”他竟然咬了一口自己，又故意地缓慢离开，发出“啵”的一声，连接的口水细丝一半留在了他的唇上，另一半都留在了自己有些肿胀的乳尖上。

 

Loki再胆大也不过是个未经人事的年轻神仙，他看着压在自己身上强壮伟岸不容反抗的Thor，感受着他疯狂的行径，甚至开始有些后悔；他是不是不该招惹哥哥，刚才他就感觉到了那处火热的巨大，如果真的进了他的身子……他会疼死的吧？

 

光洁粉嫩的女性下体只覆盖了一层薄薄的毛发，白的几乎发光的肌肤上烙着雷神宣示主权的痕迹，前胸斑斑点点的红紫和肿着的乳头皆是见证。艳红的肉粒还在Thor的手里连同饱满的乳肉被来回揉捏着，力道之大以至于坚硬的小红莓都从指缝间跑出，深深的指痕留在上面。Loki的脸彻底红了。

他就算是想，也无法装成身经百战的其他女神，更别说，Thor雷霆万钧的气势让他无处可躲。唇被狠狠亲吻了一口之后，“她”看着Thor别有深意的笑容心中感觉不妙，却在下一秒带着哭腔的尖叫起来。

“哈……啊！！殿下！殿下……别碰…别……啊啊！”从未有人碰过的小花蕊被人整个含在嘴里用力舔吮，滑腻的舌头和肉穴紧紧纠缠着像恋人之间的热吻，紧闭的肉缝被舌头侵犯的张开了小嘴，无法自控地往外流着汩汩的淫液，前端露出来的鼓鼓小肉粒被缓慢而用力的舔弄着，Loki毫无形象地哭叫着，觉得自己要死了一样，被巨大的快感席卷了全身刺激出眼泪，柔嫩的屁股连带着灵巧的腰肢也不要命似的扭动着想要逃离，修长的双腿在空中胡乱踢着，胸前的两团肉也跟着乱跳起来，挣扎不停的“少女”被强壮有力的王子狠狠按住，他无情地舔舐吮弄着“少女”的私处，直到那里开始一张一合的发出“咕啾咕啾”的声响也没有放开。

“啊，Thor，啊！放开我……”“少女”忘记了自己想要扮演的身份，在Thor坏心的把手指捅进去并且放出微弱的电流的时候，“她”已经投降了。刺痛又爽麻，从头顶到脚底的舒爽，被掌控一切的占有着，“少女”脸上全是汗水，绷直了全身，无人占有过的花穴里涌出一波淫液，被高潮击中的“少女”奶猫似的吟叫，哼唧着兄长的姓名。

 

金发神祗优雅地擦了擦嘴上的液体，修长的手指还埋在淫水四溢的穴里不肯拿出来，甚至往里继续抠挖着，另一只手温柔地把“少女”汗湿的头发拨到一边，火热的唇含着娇嫩的小耳垂微微咬着，高壮的身子卡在“少女”的双腿之间，压在“她”身上，灼热的硕大隔着他的手抵在穴口，感受着身下人高潮余韵的颤抖，“你刚刚…叫我什么？”海蓝色的双眸虽被情欲淹没，却仍保持着清明。

 

潮红着脸蛋的人微微睁开双眼，睫毛不自觉地颤动起来，“对不起…对不起殿下，我一时忘情…求殿下原谅……”胸膛微微起伏着，脸颊还有泪痕，身上的痕迹和娇弱不堪的样子真像被狠狠蹂躏过。

可惜，他们还什么都没做呢。

“是，我当然会原谅你……我哪次没有呢……亲爱的，Loki。”Thor悄声伏在“少女”耳边，情人般亲密的呢喃着，身下人却陡然睁大双眼，一双碧绿的眼睛里写满了罕见的惊慌。可这样子的他却只是让Thor更想把他弄哭。

“怎么，弟弟，Loki Odinso，你又想否认吗？”Thor在Loki发愣的片刻抽出了手，扶着自己的灼热欲望，直直地，毫不犹豫，没有留情地捅到了那个诱惑了他一整晚的小花穴里，尽管做了十分充足的准备，可雷神的性器并不是任何人都能承受的，突如其来的插入痛到Loki仰着脖子绷紧了脊背无声尖叫——Thor存心要惩罚这个胡闹的小混蛋，敢穿成这样招摇过市，敢引诱自己占有他，敢把自己蒙在鼓里几百年……

 

为什么自己一遇到Loki就这么易怒暴躁，他的脑子燃烧着满满的怒火和欲火，可是身下人颤抖着的双唇和朦胧可怜的泪眼，只消看他一眼，就熄灭了这些邪火，心疼和珍惜，失而复得的喜悦，愧疚，悔恨，难过…重新涌了出来，他每次对他都是心软的，更不要说他的心被他最后对弟弟说的那句“我怎么会有你这样的弟弟”日夜折磨，他怎么能在生死关头对他说这样的话，他怎么能？

 

还是少女身体的Loki似乎从刚刚破身的痛苦里恢复了一些，潮红汗湿的脸蛋，柔嫩的双唇被自己不自觉地咬着，翠绿双眸转来转去不敢看压在自己身上的人，闻名九界的银舌头失效一样，Loki哑口无言，他短暂的神生并没有面对过如此尴尬又羞耻的场景；他只是借着肆意妄为捉弄兄长的幌子，想要完成他最隐秘的狂野梦境，却万万没想到一向好糊弄的兄长会识破自己。

恶作剧之神的名声真的要毁于一旦了。Loki在心里悄悄想着。

 

“说话！”Thor藏着他的温柔和爱意，假装粗暴的吼着弟弟，可身下的欲望还深深地插在幼弟的肉穴里，享受着被吮吸裹紧的快感，怎么样都没有兄长的威严和震慑，甚至还因为怒意和动作而使它更深入了几分，他感觉自己的阴囊贴紧了Loki的屁股。

Loki因为他突然的顶入，没防备叫出声，倔强的不看Thor，“我不是，殿下您认错了……”

比起让他承认，还不如死不认账，反正Thor又不能把他怎样。他的目的已经达到了，他的处子之身已经献给了Thor，这个事实是没法改变的了。

疯狂的小混蛋还觉得有些隐隐的开心，薄唇悄悄勾了起来。

可他不知道面前的兄长不是那个任他糊弄欺骗的傻大个了。

 

“Loki，”Thor有些无奈，Loki的倔强到底是像谁，“你头上的那串宝石细链，是母后在咱们小时候把你和我打扮成小姑娘时候用的；你耳朵上这对羽毛耳饰，是Alfheim进贡给Asgard王室的；你身上的长裙，和母后礼服的料子一模一样…如果你还不愿意承认，那你脚踝上我给你的脚链，你打算怎么解释…”Thor故作轻浮地举起还在微微颤抖的右腿，洁白无瑕的右脚上挂着缀着红宝石的纤细脚链，他重重亲吻了一下，换来身下人的哆嗦。

 

Loki依旧一言不发，可他心里已经慌乱起来，Thor怎么突然间就聪明了这么多，他以为自己只要稍作伪装就可以，以至于根本不屑于藏起这些细节。“别骗我了Loki…哥哥求你了…”滚滚的热气带着沉重的情意，Thor低沉的声音很疲惫，Loki感觉哥哥很不一样，可他却说不上来，被羞耻和慌张搞乱了脑子。Thor太清楚自己弟弟从前的样子了，他如果不想说话，自己就别想撬开他的嘴。

 

Loki一副死不认账的样子让Thor哭笑不得，“好吧，美丽的‘少女’，请原谅我的无礼，只是我的弟弟，你知道的，他太善于伪装……我只是怕他会装成某个处女，悄悄爬上我的床…”Thor满意的看着Loki气到涨红的脸，不顾他愤怒的盯着他的眼神，结实的胯开始顶弄起来，滑腻泥泞的肉穴把他的大家伙完全吸进去了，嫩红的穴肉一紧一缩地让他寸步难行，初尝情事的年幼神仙被情潮裹挟着，根本无力抗拒年长神祗刻意的温柔，那落在他脸上颈侧肩膀胸前的舔吻，Thor视若珍宝般握紧他的手，强劲的腰趁着Loki还在迷乱的时候加快了前后摆动的速度。

被巨大性器撑的开开的花穴受不得这种强烈的刺激，剧烈的收缩着，只引得Thor更加无法自控的操弄，一心只想往深处挺进，攻城拔寨一往无前的模样恍惚间还以为是在战场。可与Loki的这许多年，不就是一场声势浩大旷日持久的战争，他们两个都打的筋疲力尽才发现最初的心思并没有丝毫的变化。

 

被彻底掌控全局的感觉并不好，尤其是对于邪神来说。一向被他愚弄的兄长怎么就能扭转局势，他试图弄明白自己遗漏了什么，却被身下粗壮的肉棒顶弄到喘不过气，“亲爱的，在王子的床上怎么也不专心呢？”Thor性感低沉染上情欲的声音传来，毫不客气的举起两条细腿扛在自己肌肉壁垒分明的肩膀上，Loki想要挣扎，却被牢牢的钉在床上，猛烈如暴风雨般的操干涣散了他的眼神，耳边只是Thor用力下肉体拍击的砰砰作响，一下比一下深入的性器似乎要代替主人惩罚Loki，在湿热紧窄的花穴里横冲直撞，碾压着嫩红的穴肉，磋磨出流个不停的爱液，只能是更滋润了两个人的交合处，随着Thor的操弄研磨出细白的泡沫，发出更淫荡的声音。

Loki如果看到自己现在的模样，可能真的会羞愧到不想再见人：全身细滑的雪肤泛着情欲的粉色，酥胸圆润鼓胀，红肿的乳头毫无廉耻地翘着，随着每一下的顶弄就摇晃着，他想伸手捂着这两个不听话的肉团，又想赶紧变回本来的样子不叫自己像个妓女一样被压着挨操，可是Thor狂风暴雨的操弄让他连咒语都念不囫囵；眼睛里似乎有流不完的眼泪，和着下面的穴一起，拼命的流水，被啃咬的通红的嘴唇胡乱吟叫着，和Thor比起来娇小纤弱的身子几乎被对折，可被操弄出感觉的身子却不由自主地迎合了起来，迷蒙的双眼看着满脸情欲的兄长，他坚毅的下巴，深邃的蓝眼睛，小麦色还流着汗发光的皮肤，强壮有力的吓人的体格……被折磨到红肿的肉穴更敏感了。

 

 

 

如果有人胆敢进入闪电宫的话，只能看到这样的场景：可怜娇弱的少女被Asgard最勇猛的大王子无情的压在床上反复侵犯，几乎看不到身影，被体格健壮的大王子完全压住；双手被禁锢住，毫无挣扎的余地，只隐隐约约能听到求饶的哭叫，断断续续的透着委屈，盈满一室的情欲味道直熏得人脸红。

 

Thor简直不要脸到极点，Loki恨恨的想着。他一边含着“少女”的耳垂胡言乱语一边狠厉的抽插着，“亲爱的Lodour，我真的很喜欢你，我想让你做我的王妃，让你每天晚上都这么舒服……”

“夹紧了，别流出来，你不知道你被灌满的样子有多好看……”

“我真想让你怀孕，大着肚子底下再含着……”

柔嫩的穴肉被下了狠劲的折腾，Thor双手抓揉着鼓鼓的乳肉，居高临下，粗硕的性器猛捣着子宫口，只用一个姿势就把不听话的弟弟干到神志不清哭叫求饶。

被生生操干到第二次高潮的Loki受不了Thor的折磨了，他无力去深究兄长是从谁那里学来的逼供招数，也不想再想他为何如此精通床笫之事，他已经到达了羞耻的边界点，他再也守不住了，他投降，他招供，只要能结束这场没有尽头的性事——

“Thor，Thor Odinson！”Loki已经沙哑的声音竭力叫着，无力的手推拒着埋在他胸前啃咬他胸乳的混蛋哥哥，Thor抬头舔舔唇，满足的看着Loki胸前多了的印记，被长久含吮的乳头殷红诱人湿亮一片，他努力把注意力从上面移开。

 

“怎么，不装了？”Thor俯身面对Loki，不让他再逃避。

“……”Loki的脸涨的通红，被折腾了大半个晚上的他体力不支，终于恢复了原本的男儿身。

Thor收起了故意摆出来的怒意和轻浮，长叹一口气，侧躺着把还不敢动弹的Loki搂紧，呢喃着情人间的爱语，“我知道是你，我当然知道…九界里再也没有比你好看的了……”Thor看着Loki还有些懵懂，还没有被仇恨侵蚀的年轻模样有些想哭，他此生最珍视最爱护的弟弟，他再也不要把他弄丢了。

“哥哥…”还没有经历太多的年少神明，惴惴不安地躺在床上，身上还有刚才激烈情事的痕迹，精瘦白皙的身躯严丝合缝地嵌在高大雷神的怀抱里，整个人脆弱又惹人爱怜。

抬头看一眼自己就脸红了，这个时候的Loki可爱到Thor心颤。无论Loki后来有多么强大，保护他，已经是融入Thor生命里的本能。

他知道Loki还有很多的疑问，他明白自己的反常和他们还没有来得及理清的隐晦爱意，都纠结成一团乱麻，可，就先让他们享受这一晚的旖旎。

这次他们会来得及的。Thor不会再看着他掉下彩虹桥，不会再让他为自己牺牲，不会再让他死在自己面前却无力救他。

 

“睡吧，哥哥会保护你的，哥哥会一直保护你的……”Thor喃喃着，像是说给Loki听，更像是说给自己听，健壮的臂膀几乎要搂疼Loki，可他只想搂紧九界独一无二的，他的星星，保护他不受到丝毫伤害。

Loki波澜壮阔的漫长神生绝不会再在那艘难民船上戛然而止，Thor吻着熟睡过去的弟弟的额头，在心中对着诸神发誓。

 

 Fin 

 

 

注1：创造人类的神明之一，神话中Odin与Honir经常与Lodour同行出游，由于Lodour有个“诱惑者”的别名，一般认为他和Loki其实是同一位神明。


End file.
